Birthday Surprise
by XgreekgeekX
Summary: Its Percy's birthday and Nico has a surprise inshore for him. LEMON, sequel to BegMeFor It.


**Another Lemon because I was feeling extra dirty today.**

Nico rushed to the apartment the Percy and he had been living for the past two years. He had a big surprise in store for Percy since it was his birthday.

Nico quickly went to their room and changed into the costume he bought, and looked in the mirror.

The costume was a button up blouse that only covered his chest and arms, a plaid skirt that only cover half his ass, a bright red g-string, navy blue knee-high stockings, and bright red heels.

While buying the costume had brought him unbearable shame, now that he was wearing the costume he felt sexy. It was like this costume was giving him a confidence boost.

After posing a couple of times in the mirror, Nico remembered he still had to set up for the rest of Percy's surprise.

Nico had moved a couple of things around so that he and Percy would have plenty of room, now all he had to do was wait for Percy to get back from his birthday dinner with his parents.

Nico paced back and forth. Waiting was killing him, and he was getting aroused just thinking of all the thing Percy and him could do.

Nico groaned to himself just thinking about it and paced over to the mirror. Nico didn't know what was missing, but there was something else this outfit needed. He pondered the thought for a while and then ran to the bathroom and took out two elastics and made tiny pigtails with his hair.

"Perfect! ", Nico said to himself.

~ding~ that was the familiar sound of the elevator. Nico sat onto the table right in front of the door with his legs crossed.

Percy unlocked the door and opened it to reveal that he had brought along his mom, Paul, Tyson, and Lord Poseidon! I sat their mouth agape, but didn't have a chance to apologize because Percy had shut the door on them and started kissing me all over.

"Dad, why was Nico wearing a skirt? ", Nico and Percy heard Tyson ask.

I waited until I heard the elevator close and decided to resume my part.

"Mr. Jackson, this could be considered highly inappropriate. ", Nico said in his best innocent voice.

Percy growled in reply.

"But Miss di Angelo maybe if you didn't wear such revealing clothing we wouldn't be having this problem. ", Percy said, pointing his eyes towards his erection.

Percy kissed Nico again, licking the smaller boys lip for permission to enter. Nico gladly opened his mouth, moaning as Percy's tongue explored his mouth. Nico also spread his legs and wrapped them around Percy.

They stopped kissing only to come up for air.

"You know, I just came to see you and ask if there was any way you could raise my grades, Mr. Jackson. ", Nico said speaking in the same innocent tone! Toying with Percy's tie, and unbuttoning Percy's shirt as he said it.

After Nico was done unbuttoning his shirt he grabbed Percy's clothed erection and rubbed it with the palm of his hand, still toying with the tie in the other.

Percy groaned and thrusted into Nico's hand.

"Tell you what, if you can suck me off well enough, I will give you an A. "

Not wanting to wait any longer, Percy picked Nico off the rabble and onto the ground.

Nico wasted no time unzipping his pants and pulling down his pants and boxer in one pull, freeing Percy's throbbing erection.

Nico started sucking on the skin by the older boy's arousal, darling a moan from Percy.

"Teasing me wont get you that A, miss di Angelo. ", Percy growled.

Just like that Nico took Percy's full erection into his mouth, making Percy gasp and thread his fingers throhair the son of Hade's hair.

Percy pulled his hair, ruining the neat pigtails, and thrust into Nico's hot mouth. Nico ran his tongue along Percy's erection and sucked hard on the tip.

"I'm going to cum!" Percy screamed not letting Nico move away.

Percy came into Nico's mouth. Nico looked Percy in the eyes and swallowed, licking the rest from outside his mouth.

"Mmm, what's my grade now, Mr. Jackson? "

"A solid B at most, but lucky for you I have another assignment for you. ", Percy said, picking Nico up and laying his body against the table.

Lifting the younger boy's skirt he thrust two fingers into Nico's ass, and scissored him.

"Please Mr. Jackson, what do I have to do? ", Nico managed to say between gasps.

"Just spread your legs. ", Percy whispered into Nico's ear.

Before Percy even finished his sentence Nico spread his led and gripped the edge of the table.

Percy trust himself inside the younger boy and started thrusting frantically, making the boy beneath him moan and grip the table even harder.

"Percy, please I need to come so bad! ", Nico screamed.

"Not until you ask me by my proper name.", Percy said, thrust even deeper.

"MR. JACKSON PLEASE! ", Nico cried out.

Percy wrapped his hand around Nico's cock and jerked him off.

Nico came screaming Percy's name, while Percy came as Nicos tight ass squeezed every drop of cum from him.

Nico had passed out after he came, never had anything made him cum that hard before. Percy picked his small lover up and brought him to bed. Pulling the covers over both of them Percy gently kissed Nico's cheek.

"Happy birthday Percy. ", Nico whispered before drifting off.


End file.
